powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Souls Knight
'All Souls Knight '''is the 26th episode and Halloween of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the return of (and second deaths of) Sage and Mirror and Teller. Marcaline also returns. It features the third use of Full Throttle Ultrazord. The other Seven knights of Knight Squad also make a morphed cameo. Plot ''to be added Cast Rangers * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott (Phantom Yellow) * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove (Phantom Red) * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers (Hexagon Red) * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell (Hexagon Green) * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks (Phantom Blue) * Miyu Honda-Genova Le (Hexagon Pink) * Finn Wolfhard-Darwin Scott (Titanium Knight) * Hayley LeBlanc-Marcaline Von Turin (Meadow Knight) * Daniella Perkins-Princess Angelica (Forrest Knight II) (morphed cameo) * Owen Joyner-Arc (Earth Knight II) (morphed cameo) * Amarr M. Wooten-Warwick (Lightning Knight) (morphed cameo) * Lexi DiBendetto-Prudence (Thunder Knight) (morphed cameo) * Lucky Davis-Lucky (Kraken Orange) (morphed cameo) * Kevin Acevedo-Kraipan (Viper Grey) (morphed cameo) * Savannah May-Buttercup (Kraken Navy) (morphed cameo) Allies * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Katlyn Carlson-Margaux Scott * Alyson Sullivan- Taylor Earhardt * Alison McInnis-Dana Mitchell * Rhett Fisher-Ryan Mitchell * Steven Cardens-Rocky DeSantos * Campbell Cooley-Alpha 7 (voice) Villains * Rajneel Singh-Thrillyr (voice) * Lexi DiBendetto-Mirror and Teller * Lilimar-Sage Ranger Powers Hexagon/Phantom * PR-Morph * PB-Morph * PY-Morph (x2) * HR-Morph * HG-Morph * HP-Morph (x2) * TK-Morph, Light Rail catch Knight Squad * Crimson: * Navy: * Gold: * Reshda: * Black: * Orange: * Grey: * Silver: Notes * This episode is similar to the Poisy Show as IRL Siblings team up to defeat a monster themed to the holiday in question (Snowfright = Christmas, Thrillyr = Halloween * The monster's name is a reference to the song Thriller by Micheal Jackson ** This in turn plays off the fact that the extinct creature it is based off is name after the king of pop ** This also comes into play being the Halloween Special * This is the last time all of Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad appear ** Daniella Perkins (Ciara/Angelcia) would return as Dellia/Dimondback in Coaster Force/Nitro. ** Owen Joyner (Arc) would return as Yukon/Ziz in Nitro. ** Savannah May would voice Meebo in Coaster Force and portray Lizzie/Leviathan (Piper/Big Dipper) in Nitro. She would portray Buttercup and voice Leviathan in Literary Morphers. ** Lilimar (Sage) would voice Wiperella in Coaster Force and Maleficent in Literary Morphers. ** Seth Carr (Fizz, Jackson) would be seen in a flashback in Literary Morphers prior to unlocking the power of the Super Squadron. ** This marks the last appearance of Amarr Wooten (Warwick), Kevin Acevedo (Kraipan), Lucky, and Lexi DiBendetto (Prudy, Mirror, Teller) *** This is also Hayley's last appearance as Marcaline. ** The Knight Squad's appearance at the end 1-ties into the comic special Knights and Danger Thunder and 2-might be a play on the pre-seires cameo during Shinkenger vs Go-onger to Zyuohger vs Ninninger See Also * Number 37: Your Place to Return-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord Fight footage) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen